Inositol phosphates are major intracellular signaling molecules with the best known of these, inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate, releasing intracellular calcium (1, 2). Among inositol phosphates recent attention has focused upon higher inositol polyphosphates (3-6) including the pyrophosphate diphosphoinositol pentakisphosphate (5-PP-IP5, IP7), which is able to donate its energetic phosphate to various protein targets (7). In vivo, IP7 is generated by a family of three inositol hexakisphosphate kinases (IP6K) (8-9) of which IP6K2 has been associated with apoptosis. Thus, apoptotic stimuli markedly increase IP7 formation, overexpression of IP6K2 augments cell death, and siRNA-induced depletion promotes cell survival (10-12). In addition to their classic role in promoting refolding of denatured proteins, heat shock proteins (HSP) are implicated in anti-apoptotic cascades (13-17) and have been targets for the development of anti-cancer drugs (18-22). There is a continuing need in the art to identify new drugs for treating cancer.